Vacation
by rukia999
Summary: -AU- Ichigo,Rukia,Uryuu,Orihime,Toshirou,Momo,Renji,Tatsuki were best friends since elementary. They go on vacation together to France, Italy, etc on their junior summer of highschool,but what they didnt expect was falling in love. 1st fanfic!bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic i hope you guys like it!!

disclaimer: I dOnT OWN bleach

**Summary: **AU- Ichigo,Rukia,Uryuu,Orihime,Toshirou,Momo,Renji,Tatsuki were best friends since elementary. They go on vacation together to France, Italy, etc on their junior summer of highschool,but what they didnt expect was falling in love. 1st fanfic!bad summary!

**Pairings: **Ichiruki, Hitsuhina, Ishihime, Rentat

**Type: **AU

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

Rukia walked towards Ichigo's house, with Momo, Orihime, and Tatsuki by her side. Ichigo, Rukia, Toshirou, Momo, Uryuu, Orihime, Renji, and Tatsuki were all best friends since elementary, since there parents/gaurdians all knew each other well and Rukia's dad, Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo's dad, Isshin Kurosaki worked together in the same business, Orihime's brother, Sora Inoue and Ishida's dad, Ryuuken Ishida were doctors at a hospital, Momo's dad, Aizen Hinamori and Toshirou's dad, Joshirou Hitsugaya were two friendly businessmen that worked together, just like Rukia's and Ichigo's father's, Renji stayed with his rich Uncle since his parents died when he was young and Renji's uncle was, Kiskue Urahara, was a friend of Ichigo's dad and Rukia's dad, lastly Tatsuki's parents owned a dojo where they taught, that's where they met Ichigo's parents. Also all of them are pretty wealthy, as in living in two story mansions and going to the most gifted high school in all of Japan, Seireitei High, I think you get what I mean. Yesterday was the last day of school, they were going to be seniors next year. They had all decided, (the parents were to busy to join along because work related issues), to go to vacation to Europe together and go to places such as Paris, Italy and such for the first month and two weeks of summer, and in the last two weeks of the second month they were going to some private island the Kuchiki's owned, of course their parents/guardians had agreed on it since they knew there child/sister/brother etc were going with the right group of people.

Rukia, Momo, Orihime, and Tatsuki finally reached Ichigo's house or mansion whatever you want. They duffel bags with them Rukia had a white one, Momo a blue one, Orihime a pink one, and Tatsuki with red one. They brought a few pairs of jeans and some shirts, along with the usual things they will need, oh and TONS of credit-cards, they all decided to go shopping at Europe, so there was no point in bringing loads of clothes when they will buy loads. They were going to all crash in Ichigo's house, since his parents and sisters already left on their own vacation, and the whole mansion was free (no they weren't planning anything hehehehe any ways on with the story), they all decided they would head to the Kurosaki's Private Jet which they were going to ride to Europe together.

"Who wants to knock?" asked Orihime.

"All of us" replied Rukia

"Ok"

They all knocked. No reply. They knocked again. No reply.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" asked Rukia, smirking.

"No idea" replied Tatsuki, smirking back.

"Don't think like that guys" Momo said.

Then they heard a bang and then heard Ichigo's and Renji's faint voices.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!!"

"WHADDYA MEAN WHAT THE HELL!!"

" I TOLD YOU IM GOING TO GET THE DOOR!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE I GET TO GET THE DOOR!"

"wow… how typical of those two.." said Rukia.

"I know what you mean" said Tatsuki.

" I still don't get what you see in him"

"Who, _him, _well umm…" Tatsuki started to blush.

"See in who," said a masculine voice. The girls turned and saw Renji won the battle of who gets to open the door. Tatsuki started to get redder than his hair.

"N-n-o o-n-ne," muttered Tatsuki. "Now aren't you gonna let us in or stand there like a fool" she said this time in the real Tatsuki voice.

"Right…" Renji replied. Inside he was mad, angry, furious, its not that he was jealous Tatsuki liked someone he was just worried… right just worried.

"Hey, Rukia," said Ichigo. He nodded at the rest.

"Hey, Ichigo," she replied.

"Hi, Ichigo," said Orihime blushing.

"Hey"

"Where's shirou?" asked Momo.

"He's upstairs with Uryuu, them being the nerds they are, are fighting over some science thing, so stupid," Ichigo replied Ichigo.

"And you and Renji being the dorks you are, fight over who gets the door first," said Rukia, while Tatsuki started to laugh. Momo started to head over upstairs to see Toshirou and Uryuu. Orihime decided to follow even though she wanted to stay downstairs so she could see Ichigo she knew there would be some fight, and she would also like to see Uryuu and Toshirou.

"What did you say, _midget,_" said Ichigo.

"Yes Rukia _what _did you say," this time it was Renji.

"She said you.… and… Ichigo… being.. the… dorks… you… are.., fight… over… who… gets… the… door… first…," said Tatsuki.

"Did your brains catch on to that or do we need to repeat it?" said Rukia smirking.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and smirked. They started walking closer to Rukia and Tatsuki.

"What are you guys doin- ahhh ich-go s-to-op," said Rukia while laughing because Ichigo started to tickle her, while Renji did the same thing to Tatsuki. Then all the laughter stopped, while Orihime and the rest came downstairs to see what all the noises was about, they saw the four of them in an awkward positions. Ichigo on top of Rukia, and Renji on top of Tatsuki.

"Ahem," Orihime coughed/said (whatever) with a smile on her face as usual but hurt inside seeing Rukia and Ichigo like that.

Ichigo got off of Rukia and Renji off of Tatsuki all four of them blushing.

"Now I can see what the noise was about," smirked Uryuu.

"Shut up!" yelled all four of them.

"Right now lets all get ready for the night we have a big day tomorrow," said Orihime.

"She's right our flight is at 5 a.m. and its 8:30 we should get as much sleep as we can," said Uryuu.

With that, they all went upstairs and the girls grabbed their duffel bags and headed to their room and the guys went in theirs. Their was a king size beds in each room the girls all decided to sleep together in the bed (their friends after all), but the guys were a whole different story. They decided to sleep in different rooms, there were about ten, rooms in the house all of them with a bathroom and all. Rukia changed into her pajamas which consisted a white spaghetti strap tank top and purple pajama pants that had small white rabbits on it. Orihime wore a pink tank top and pink pajama pants that had flowers all over it. Momo wore a blue spaghetti strap tank top and blue pajama pants with red small hearts on it. Tatsuki wore a plain red tank top and black pajama pants with red polka dots. They brushed their teeth and went into the living room to see the boys there. Ichigo was wearing a white tank top and some black pajama pants. Uryuu had worn a blue and white t-shirt with blue pajama pants. Toshirou wore a white t-shirt, and blue pajama pants with snowflakes (a/n: if that's too corny sorry but I had to put it in their hehehe). Renji had on a black tank top, and red pajama pants.

"Um.. so what do you guys wanna do?" asked Rukia.

"Lets go up to my sisters' sleepover room or whatever there's a bed that's like 3 king-sized beds put together so yeah we'll be more comfortable I guess.." said Ichigo.

"um.. yeah ok," said Orihime. They all headed upstairs into the room this was the second biggest room in the house, after Ichigo's parent's room. There in the middle was a beg big enough to fit at least ten people, each having some space.

"when they have sleepovers they have it in this room," said Ichigo.

"I can see why," said Rukia.

They all sat on the big bed in a circle which was like Ichigo beside Rukia who was beside Toshirou who was beside Momo who was beside Renji who was beside Tatsuki who was beside Uryuu and he was beside Orihime and Orihime got her pleasure of sitting beside Ichigo, even though all of them were like a feet apart from each other. They ended up talking, arguing, staring at Ichigo (well that was only Orihime), and then Rukia spoke up.

"Lets play Truth or dare," Rukia said.

"Ok," Orihime happily said, hoping someone might make her kiss Ichigo and that way maybe he may like it and start liking her.

"Ok umm.. lets just go around in a circle and yeah.. you guys get me right?" asked Rukia. All of them just nodded.

"Ok lets start with Momo," said Rukia

"What?! Why me??"

"Because I said so,"

"what ever truth, nothing love related "

"Yeah I know, there will be no asking about love life related things that's what happens in a girls sleep over, even though this basically is a girls sleep over I mean all of us are girls but I only trust three so there you go, ohh and no hugging and kissing I don't wanna end up looking like some lesbo," Rukia said while smirking. The four boys had veins popping out of their foreheads.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MIDGET"

" I SAID-"

"can you all not fight for once!" yelled momo.

"sorry," muttered Rukia, "but the whole no love related questions and hugging and kissing aren't allowed I don't wanna kiss or hug any of you guys.

"Who says we wanna kiss you-OWW" said Ichigo while Rukia kicked him in the shin. With the whole rule changing thing Orihime got upset though she didn't show it.

"Hey guys how about playing a few games of cards?" asked Orihime

"Yeah that sounds good if we play this we will get into fights," said Uryuu.

"Whatever," said Ichigo while grabbing a deck of cards. The whole night they played cards, argued, and then fell asleep.

thats it. i know its kinda bad but heyy its my first fanfic, anyways im going to start on the second chapter, i have nothing better to do :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... yeah this is the 2nd chapter of my story..... ENJOY!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Rukia woke up by the faint alarm of her cell phone. She tried to get up but felt something heavy clasping on to her waist. She looked to her right and saw Ichigo there with his hand around her waist. She was about to yell out pervert to him when her mind recalled the events that occurred last night. They were all playing cards laughing and then fell asleep from the tiredness. Hell, she didn't blame him though its not his fault they got into that position. Suddenly everyone started waking up due to the fact everyone's alarm on their cell phone went off. They all blushed due to the positions they were in. They all got off of each other and checked the time: 4:00 a.m. They had thirty minutes to get ready since the trip to get to the airport where the private jet was would take at least thirty minutes. They all hurried back to their room where there duffel bags were and changed.

Rukia and the girls wanted to match but have on different colors, and still be comfortable for the ride. Rukia wore a light purple baby doll with spaghetti straps and some denim Capris that went to her knees, the type of capris that looked like they wore rolled up, and some black and purple flats, she had her hair in a pony tail with some hairs in the front loose, she wore the pony tail with a purple scrunchie. Orihime, Momo, and Tatsuki wore the same thing as Rukia and had the same hair style (except for Tatsuki, who had short hair), the differences were the color. Orihime had on a pink spaghetti strap baby doll, a pink scrunchie for her hair, and pink and black flats, while Momo had wore the color baby blue, and Tatsuki wore the color red.

Ichigo put on a black shirt with the word Death God written across it and some blue jeans. Uryuu wore a white button down shirt and some jeans. Toshirou had on a blue jersey with the number 10 on it and some jeans. Renji wore a red and black t-shirt and some jeans, even though they were rich the guys didn't really care about what they wore and plus they needed to be comfortable in this ride.

After washing their faces, brushing their teeth, taking a quick 10 min shower, changing and etc the girls came downstairs to see the guys sitting on the couch.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo we aren't going on some life threatening mission, and yeah," said Rukia.

"Whatever,"

"Come on you guys we don't want to be late even though it's a private jet," said Renji looking at his clock which read 4:25 am.

"Yeah lets go," said Momo.

They all headed out the door to Ichigo's limo. The driver was standing by it. They got in with their duffel bags in hand , since the duffel bags would fit why bother putting it in the trunk. After 30 minutes they arrived and went inside the private jet to leave for Paris.

The seats in the private jet were large. There were two seats beside each window, in all there were six windows. Orihime and Tatsuki sat together with Orihime beside the window, behind them sat Renji and Uryuu. Momo and Rukia sat together, with Momo sitting on the window side, in front of them sat Toshirou and Ichigo.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Toshirou felt a vein pop out of his temple. He turned around to face the person who was kicking his seat. Momo.

"Stop!" he yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry, shirou," she answered back innocently.

"It's ok, and don't call me that, bed-wetter-momo," said Toushirou turning around to read the book he was reading.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So… Orihime lets head out quickly to do our shopping," said Tatsuki. It's not that Tatsuki was a fan of shopping, in fact she almost hated it, but hate is a strong work so she kind of disliked it, but since all she had in her duffel bag was two of her pajamas and only two pairs of jeans and two pairs of shirts, she really needed to do big time shopping.

"Yeah I know, right after putting our stuff in the hotel," replied Orihime, smiling.

"So me, you, Rukia, and Momo are all in suite 356 while those four morons are in suite 357"

"Yup!"

Tatsuki went back to being silent and Orihime stared out the window looking at the clouds.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" growled Tatsuki turning around to face a smirking Renji.

"Sorry babe," Renji said.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT!" yelled Tatsuki, going red by blushing and being angry.

"Hahaha," Renji burst out laughing.

"What the hell…" Tatsuki said.

"What's happening?" asked Orihime turning around to join the conversation.

"That was so funny," Renji said between laughs.

"What was so funny?" Orihime asked.

"You….. agh!!!" Tatsuki yelled in frustration and turned around.

"Well you see," Uryuu looked up at Orihime from his book, "This moron here pissed of Tatsuki and then all of a sudden started to laugh, I don't understand this myself at all."

"Oh, and Uryuu is that a cook book your reading?!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Yeah…" he replied blushing.

"That's so cool, I love to cook, well you already know that…" Orihime blabbered on, while Uryuu just sweat-dropped.

"Um… I wish I could read it… ah… Renji mind switching spots with me?" asked Orihime.

"WHAT! NO! I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT WANT TO SIT WITH THAT BAFOON!!" yelled Tatsuki, even though she put on an angry façade, inside she was happy to sit by Renji, after all she did have a small crush, actually no a enormous crush on the guy.

"Gladly," replied Renji smiling. They both got out of their seats and switched.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silence.

Even though you could hear Orihime, and Uryuu, chatting along in the background, it was dead silence where Renji and Tatsuki were at.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three.

Renji broke the silence that he could not bare, "So… um… you want to talk about anything, babe?" he asked smirking.

"Do not call me that!!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Aww don't tell me you don't like it, babe," replied Renji intertwining their fingers together, to clasp her hand, but… he was blushing so much he literally looked like a red pineapple.

Tatsuki felt heat rise to her cheeks,_ Oh god! Renji's holding my hand!!! Calm down Tatsuki, it's not like he means anything. _She got sad as she thought of those thoughts.

"Well, is the Renji Abarai, trying to make moves on me?" asked Tatsuki playfully.

"What if I am?" he asked as he leaned his face closer to the girl of his dreams.

"Guess, I'll have to try to make some on you too," she replied her hot breath on his face, as she too leaned in.

"Really, well after this," he said as he leaned in and closed the gap between their faces. At first Tatsuki was shocked, I mean she didn't know they will actually do this. Then after a while she started to kiss him back. The kiss didn't last very long, but it was worth it to both of them.

As they broke apart, Tatsuki smiled at him. "So who do you like?" Renji asked, totally killing the moment.

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed.

"I heard you yesterday, and I wanted to know, hehehe," said Renji.

"I like you…, but hey you're not going to reject me right? Well not after this?" she asked.

"Actually… I like someone else…" he teased.

"What the hell, Renji!! Answer me truthfully," she said.

"After this," he replied planting a soft kiss on her lips. "And yeah… I don't like you…."

"WHAT!!!" she exclaimed.

"I love you…." He replied leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you, too," she said going into the kiss.

"DUDE YOU GUYS GO GET A ROOM AND DO LOVEY DOVEY, GEEZ!" Ichigo yelled at them, while smirking._ What a great way to ruin the moment.

* * *

_

yeah.... i really didnt like this chapter very much, and I know i rushed on the RenTat sorry about that D:! But the main pairing is baisically IchiRuki, so I really want to get the other pairings out of the way.... hehehehe!!! I'll try to start the 3rd chapter by tomorrow! :D!


End file.
